Why Sam ride a bike
by DaughterofthemostHigh
Summary: Thus is what happens when I get bored! Just a one-shot about why Sam rides a bike and what led up to that decision


Disclaimer: I do not own any Flashpoint names or ideas.

A/N Okay so I know that some where in the show they said why Sam rides a bike but, I felt like writing my version. hope you guys enjoy and please review me likey reviews! this is just a one-shot so don't expect more chap's. Thank you to LiveLaughLoveFP for beta-reading and putting up with my horrible writing, all mistakes are absolutely **MINE** I will claim them

Why Sam rides a bike...

Sam walked into his base camp he was about to be sent out on his second mission and he was driving the Humvee this time. "Are you ready Braddock?" His commander yelled over to him. Sam grabbed his rifle and came running up. "Yes sir," he said, saluting him. His commander saluted him back and called out the rest of the people who were going on this mission: "Walker," Matt Walker walked up and saluted him. "Here sir." Commander Brunschwich saluted him back and said, "At ease soldier." This ritual continued for Chuck Conner and Bentley Train AKA Ben.

"Okay men," Commander Brunschwich said, starting the briefing, "Today you are going to be going into a dangerous and high risk area, nothing new to you men, but you are going to be having Private Braddock chauffeuring you this time and while I trust Mister Braddock's skills this is his first time driving a humvee in the field so be careful." The Commander received multiple "Yes sirs" and "always". Nodding, The Commander said, "Okay I'll not waste any more of your valuable time other than to tell you that you are after a suicide bomber and to get this guy."

Sam walked slowly towards the Humvee, suddenly intimidated by the thought of driving it. "You'll do fine man," Matt said, walking up behind him and slapping him on the back. Sam laughed. "Yeah I'm sure I will. I mean, you just drive it like any other vehicle right?" "Yeah Sam just like the little Corolla you drive back home," Matt said, winking at him and hopping into the passenger seat. Laughing, Sam said, "Yeah you really know how to make someone feel sure of themselves." Matt laughed. "My specialty!" Their conversation was ended by Chuck and Ben climbing in. "Let's go guys. Stop chit-chatting like a bunch of old ladies and let's get a move on," Ben said, slamming his door. Sam glanced back at him. "I'm not an old lady!" Ben smiled. "Then prove it and drive this thing."

Sam swallowed and turned the ignition. It started with a loud roar. "Okay guys let's get this guy" Sam said, slowly pressing down on the accelerator. Proud to be driving it for the first time Sam started bringing it up to speed. They were probably three miles from camp and going thirty miles per hour when the road side bomb went off with a loud boom. The Humvee went rolling and everything went black.

Sam moved slightly with a groan. Slowly opening his eyes, everything was fuzzy so he blinked a few times to clear his vision before he looked around. He noticed Matt was slumped in his seat next to him so he reached over, groaning from pain, and checked his pulse. He had a good pulse and didn't seem to be in any immediate danger so he went to check on Matt and Chuck. Sam started to crawl back there when he realized Ben was conscious. "Where are you hurt?" he asked Ben. "My arm is pinned but I think I'm okay. I can't reach to check on Chuck." he replied. Sam groaned. "Okay I'm coming back there," he said before trying to find the least painful route back there. Finally he crawled back and checked Chuck's pulse. "No...no...no," he muttered, "Don't do this to me Chuck, don't die!" he screamed. Ben must have managed to get unpinned because he suddenly appeared next to Sam and also checked Chuck's pulse. "He's gone Sam," Ben said softly, tears in his eyes. "No he can't be," Sam screamed. Ben gently pushed Sam out of the humvee and brought Chuck's body out, setting it on the ground. Going to the passenger door, he wrenched it open. "Come on Sam, we need to get back to camp. You carry Matt." Sam looked at him and tearfully said, "When I get home, I will drive the least amount possible - I'll get a bike."

A/N Please review! oh and for you flamers out there your reviews can be really funny! so if you decide to flame to irritate me sorry but, I'm just going to laugh at it you have to try really hard to irritate me.


End file.
